The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West/Transcript
The following is a transcript of The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West. Part 1: Another Mouse (Prologue) (shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) (shows Don Bluth Feature Animation logo) (shows Amblimation Studios logo) (fades black in) Text: WALT DISNEY PICTURES and AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT present (fades black out) (wait in 1 second) (fades black in) Text: a AMBLIMATION STUDIOS/DON BLUTH FEATURE ANIMATION production (fades black out) (wait in 1 second) (fades black in) Text: a DON BLUTH Film (fades black out) (wait in 1 second) (fades into London, England) (Camera passes some calmly grazing antelope; we close on Basil's House.) Basil of Baker Street: La La La La La La La La La La La La La! (We see he is painting on the paint of the paper: a Scottish girl mouse, with the ceremonial mark across the forehead, next to the old drawing of Hiram) Basil of Baker Street: (laughs) Ahh, Olivia... (Wind blows Basil's hair wildly, signifying Hiram's presence) Basil of Baker Street: Ooh, Hiram! Such a day this has been! Olivia was Teenage, and She's going to America... another Circle of Life is complete, and the Mice's future is once again secure. (Wind blows at the paintings, scattering some of the markings) Basil of Baker Street: Aaah! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Hiram-- look what you are doing! The Circle is broken now. Why do you-- (He pauses, understanding) Basil of Baker Street: Ooh... there is trouble in the London. (he looks toward the edge of the painting, at a good Russian boy mouse figure) Basil of Baker Street: There is another mouse? (Cuts to Basil of Baker Street) Basil of Baker Street: Hmm... where... (Cuts to Draw Fievel in Paper) Basil of Baker Street: could this be? (realization comes to him with a puff of wind) Basil of Baker Street: In Green River... (Camera switches to Green River, slowly zooming in. Basil's voice continues in narrative.) Basil of Baker Street: But that is where Olivia followers to Green River. Including his most hero... Fievel. (An insect lands on the ground; immediately, Tanya walks, and touch a Flower.) Tanya Mousekewitz: Wow! (Tanya smells a Flower, Fievel says it.) Fievel Mousekewitz: Tanya! (Camera switches to Fievel) Fievel Mousekewitz: Tanya, What are you Doing?! I Thought I Lost You. Tanya Mousekewitz: But, Fievel! It wasn't my fault. Fievel Mousekewitz: Mother and Father's gonna be mad. They told me to watch you! (Camera to Tanya) Tanya Mousekewitz: But It wasn't my fault. (Camera to Fievel) Fievel Mousekewitz: I know. It wasn't your fault, That Warren T. Cat who was just evil, monster, that stupid cat! Who build a giant, war machine! (Fievel is swatting at the ground, railing against fate. Tanya looks down, in quiet agreement. Suddenly, Tony and Teresa come bounding in from off-screen, fighting to be the first back with the news.) Tony Toponi and Teresa Brisby: Fievel! Fievel! Fievel! (Tony Toponi and Teresa Brisby are speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.) Tony Toponi: We were there-- Wagon Western Ride. We saw the whole thing! Teresa Brisby: Yeah. We saw everything! Tony Toponi and Teresa Brisby: We saw Hiram's mouse! (Camera switches to Fievel Mousekewitz) Fievel Mousekewitz: What? Teresa-- what did you see? (Camera to Teresa Brisby) Teresa Brisby: Hiram's mouse is a girl! (Camera switches to Fievel Mousekewitz) Fievel Mousekewitz: A girl? (laughs) Mama and Papa, did you hear that? This could be more... perfect. (Camera to Tony Toponi) Tony Toponi: Who's he talking to? (Camera to Tony Toponi and Teresa Brisby) Teresa Brisby: Ssshhh. Mama and Papa. (Camera to Tony Toponi) Tony Toponi: (gasps) Where? Where? (Cuts to Teresa Brisby) Teresa Brisby: She's is a Scottish Girl Mouse. Fievel Mousekewitz: Yes! Because of Olivia Flaversham would be loving, devoted Sheriff Duchess. And I, Fievel-- could be, Sheriff! Tony Toponi: You know, speaking of sheriffs... I was thinking, since I am the teenage... maybe I should be Sheriff! Huh? Fievel Mousekewitz: Uh? Don't be a fool, Tony Toponi. Tony Toponi: Heh heh... just a thought. (Tony has rolled over subserviently on his back.) Fievel Mousekewitz: Olivia is the chosen one. We must tell Olivia with Tiger, and Olivia to become Sheriff Duchess. Tony Toponi: Oh... yeah.... oh, yeah. I can do that! (Fievel climbs up on a rock point to gaze out over the land. The others follow. Fievel is being happy.) Fievel Mousekewitz: Look... Sheriff Wagon Ride, So green... so inviting. That is our home... that is where we belong. And soon, my mother and father... we shall reclaim my town. (Fades black out) Part 2: Olivia meets Fievel (wait in 5 seconds) (Fades Title in) Text: “The Great Mouse Detective 2: Olivia Goes West” (Wait in 6 Seconds) (Fades Title Out) (wait in 5 seconds) (Fades green river in) (Camera switches to Green River, slowly zooming in.) Narrator: Legend has it... That each world into first movie was The Great Mouse Detective maybe Ratigan's dead, Because the world across the heavens. And at the center of every star is an loveable story tales of “The Great Mouse Detective” and “An American Tail”, and then “Olivia Goes West” was chosen. Hi, i'm Matthew Broderick, And these are narrators named Jonathan Winters and Robin Williams. Narrator #2: Hello. Narrator #3: Hey. Aw, man. Narrator #1: Its okay. We got more ideas. (To the audience) See, Let tell you a story about “Olivia Goes West”. it was the beautiful sunny day... Every Olivia Flaversham's father named Hiram. Well, Specially for anything my best friend wife. Hiram Flaversham: "Wake up Olivia, we're finally here." Narrator: came the thick Scottish accent of Hiram Flaversham, stirring his young daughter awake as she leaned against him, the two of them riding beneath a wagon with their belongings in a smaller mouse-sized replica. It had been a long journey to the land of opportunity, where the streets were paved with cheese. Here he would find his fortune in the toy business, and make a better life for his daughter, far away from any danger. Even with Ratigan dead (though no body was recovered, chillingly enough), after having suffered such an ordeal, Hiram could never have peace of mind living in London again. He didn't feel safe. Perhaps it was the nagging thought that maybe, somehow, Ratigan was alive; though he would never admit to that fear, even to himself. He had to believe Ratigan was dead, for the sake of his daughter. How else could he calm her fears when she woke up at night screaming, having dreams that her father had been taken from her again? He had to stay strong for them both. Hiram didn't want to live in a city again, with its crime and danger from cats. Luckily enough, once they'd arrived at Castle Garden in New York and became American citizens, three young mice outside, looking to be no older than sixteen or so, offered them passage to an old mining town in the West, said to be a place where mice were safe from cats and crime thanks to Sheriff Wylie Burp, and a vacant shop where Hiram could live and restart his toy business. They said they worked for a real estate agent, wanting to sell used properties out west to anyone fresh off the boats. Hiram took them up on the offer, paying them most of his money in exchange for a wagon ride to Green River. Though having barely a penny to his name now, Hiram was optimistic. They were leaving Ratigan behind once and for all and starting anew. What had happened in London would now just be a bad memory. He only wished his wife were alive to see them through the journey. Olivia yawned and stretched her body. She'd grown a lot in the past year, but she still wore a blue-green shirt with a white collar and a green bow around her neck, a skirt down to her kneecaps, with a hat and a red bow tucked behind her right ear. Olivia: "Oh, we're finally here? I can't wait to see it!" Narrator: she said, pressing her nose to the glass as the desert scenery passed them by. (Shows Hiram and Olivia Goes Green River) Narrator: Soon they passed over some train tracks, bumping the cart around, before they came up to an old prison where a hound dog in a cowboy hat rested lazily on a chair. Then as they traveled down the dusty main street came an array of shops and homes, a schoolhouse, and a saloon, all of which had mouse equivalents located underneath them. Narrator #2: Oh, my goodness, did that really happen? Narrator #1: Uh, no. Not technically. But the dog who would few words, but many thoughts. Pooka: Good morning, Green River. Man, I gotta get through the coffee. All the get the paper, Now it's time to get to work. Mine! Narrator #1: Now what did the Dog Thief took those job? Well that's where all the trouble started. (Shows Juliet saw pooka zoom out...) Pooka: There's something gold right now. (Shows Juliet was happy and go for Pooka, and cameras zoom in.) Pooka: What is that old gold heard hand? Is that the gold statue? No. It's, bananas? (Shows Juliet was laugh and hit pooka to play.) Pooka: Hey, What are you-- Hey! (x12) Ow! Whoa! (MUBLING) (Cuts to Juliet could spin the statue.) Juliet: That was fun. ��Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm. hmm, hmm--�� (Camera switches to Pooka was walking.) Pooka: I think she used it... what in this school cafeteria? Wow! Wow! Olivia Flaversham: "It looks like such a lovely little town." Narrator #1: Olivia said happily. She'd never lived anywhere but a city. Hiram Flaversham: "Aye, we'll be happy and safe here." Driver Mouse: "We're comin' to our stop folks." Narrator #1: said the driver, one of the three lads who'd given them the shop, who wore glasses and a flat cap, Driver Mouse: "I have it on good authority dat the wagon'll be here for a while, but ya better unload your stuff fast because when it's gone, it's gone." (Shows Mousekewitz Violins) Narrator #1: The other two mice on either side looked to be little more than vagabonds; an overweight mouse with black hair and a scrawny looking mouse with a pointy nose. The human driver stopped the wagon, the horses kicking up dust as they stopped in front of an inn. Beneath that were mouse-sized shops hidden under the sidewalks. One read "Mousekewitz Violins" on the front, the other was vacant. (Shows Olivia and Hiram goes New Home) Hiram Flaversham: "There it is Olivia, our new home." Narrator #1: Hiram said with a warm smile, opening the door and unrolling a rope ladder to the ground, Hiram Flaversham: "Grab some bags. It'll take us a while to unpack all the toys, and we need to do it before the humans notice." Narrator #1: The bulk of their belongings were up on top of the wagon, with the human luggage. It could take hours to get it all down, and Hiram hoped he had that much time. Olivia put a bag around her shoulder and began the climb downward. Olivia Flaversham: "It's hot out here, daddy." Narrator #3: she remarked. Narrator #2: Thank you. Olivia Flaversham: "I know, at first we'll be missin' the fog of London, but we'll soon grow to love it here." Driver: "Alright boys, let's help with the luggage." said the driver. Fat One: "We better get paid extra for all that work." the fat one grunted. Other: "Eh you're just lazy, Roc. It's pitiful, really." said the other. Narrator #1: Olivia hopped down to the ground followed shortly by her father as the three of them bickered up above. Curious, Olivia walked forward into the dusty street, getting a full view of the sleepy little town they were about to call home. Hiram didn't take notice, carrying a large bag of tools with him and heading for the vacant shop with the keys jingling in his pocket. Olivia Flaversham: "As nice as the town looks, I was expectin' something a wee bit more lively…" Narrator #1: Olivia said, putting her hands on her hips, "I hope we're not bein' ripped off. How're we gonna get good business here?" Olivia had thought all along that the offer had been too good to be true. A trip across the country and a new home for just 800 pounds, not even exchanged for American dollars yet. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it seemed a bit fishy nonetheless. Basil had taught her to be very mindful of things like that. Not to let any detail escape her. If she was going to achieve her dream of being a detective when she grew up she knew she'd need to start now. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of galloping footsteps. She turned around, and to her horror, an enormous orange cat had come around a corner from inside an alley, bounding toward her at top speed. Olivia let out a shriek, but she was frozen in terror, standing in the middle of the street. Hiram Flaversham: "Olivia!" Narrator #2: her father shouted, dropping his bags at the porch and running for her. But the cat wasn't slowing down for anything, and Olivia was right in it's path. Narrator #3: Hiram finally reached Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, sheltering her as the cat got closer, and she buried her face in his chest. Narrator #1: YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! Narrator #2: Oh yeah, sorry. Narrator #3: Yeah, me too. Olivia Flaversham: "Huh? Uh oh!" Narrator #1: the cat gave a frightened look when he saw the father and daughter in his path, and he skidded to a stop, kicking up dust and sending the little mouse boy on his back flying through the air with a scream, hitting the ground and sliding toward Olivia's feet. When the dust cleared, Olivia coughed and sneezed, before opening her eyes, first looking up at the towering cat, and then at the dust-covered young mouse on the ground. Tiger: "You alright Fie?" Narrator #1: the cat asked. The little mouse coughed and sat up, taking off his neckerchief and wiping his eyes, Fievel Mousekewitz: "I'm alright Tiger…just some scrapes." Olivia Flaversham: "What? Y'mean yer…friends with that cat?" Narrator: Olivia asked in astonishment. Hiram looked up at Tiger. The cat hadn't made a move to eat them, yet at least. Tiger: "Uh, heh…it's a long story." Narrator #1: Tiger said, Tiger: "I'm sorry for scarin' you. I don't eat mice, I'm a vegetarian. You must be new in town." Olivia Flaversham: "He's my bestest friend. Well, besides Tony of course." Narrator #1: the mouse stood up, dusting himself off. He looked up at the wagon, and then over toward the vacant shop, Tiger: "Are you guys moving in over there?" Hiram Flaversham: "Aye, that we are laddie." Narrator #1: said Hiram, still trying to grasp the concept of a friendly cat. Fievel Mousekewitz: "Then you're our new next door neighbors! I'm Fievel, Fievel Mousekewitz." Olivia Flaversham: "Fievel? I've never heard a name like that before. What nationality is that?" Narrator: Olivia asked. Fievel Mousekewitz: "It's Russian, that's where my family came from before we went to America. What's your name?" Olivia Flaversham: "Olivia Flaversham." Narrator: she said, holding her hand out. Fievel shook her hand. When she pulled away she found he'd gotten dust all over her hand, which she wiped on her skirt. Fievel Mousekewitz: It's good to meet you, maybe we can help you get moved in." Narrator: Fievel offered. Hiram Flaversham: "That would be very kind of you." Narrator #1: Hiram said. The two of them watched as Fievel darted for the front door of the violin shop, waiting along with Tiger, who was panting from the run. Olivia Flaversham: "So, a vegetarian cat?" Narrator #1: Olivia asked, Olivia Flaversham: "What were you doin' runnin' down the street like that eh?" Tiger: "Oh uh, well you see Fievel's been trying to help me lose weight, so I'll look good for my girlfriend. I was gonna try to make it over the train tracks with one jump, but I needed a running start." Tanya Mousekewitz: Hey, What going on? Fievel Mousekewitz: Oh. Hi, Tanya. I know you're trouble. I know Mama and Papa's gonna be mad. It's alright. Tanya Mousekewitz: Did you talk to Olivia? Fievel Mousekewitz: Well, She's my best friend. Can i tell her? Tanya Mousekewitz: Tiger, He wants to talk to her. Tiger: Okay. Olivia Flaversham: Go on? Fievel Mousekewitz: "Sure, Things have been pretty peaceful around here since Cat R. Waul was run out of town. I'd just watch out for strangers. And only trust Tiger or Miss Kitty when it comes to cats." Narrator #1: Fievel said, holding his hands out and catching a water drop in them, slurping it up. Olivia watched him, and did the same, giggling when it splashed into her face a bit. The drink was refreshing though, and much needed. Olivia Flaversham: "Who was Cat R. Waul?" she asked. Fievel Mousekewitz: "He was a mean old cat that tried to turn every mouse in this town into a mouseburger. He tricked all of us into moving here from New York and told us all the cats in this town were nice, but it was all part of his plan." Olivia Flaversham: "Oh my, an' how did ye ever put a stop to 'im?" Fievel Mousekewitz: "Well, luckily I was eavesdropping on him and I found out about the plan. But at first no one believed me. I got Wylie Burp to train Tiger so we could all three show Cat R. Waul who's boss. We ran his gang out of town in a big slingshot fight. If it wasn't for me there wouldn't be any mice in this town." Olivia Flaversham: "You did all that?" Narrator #1: Olivia wondered if he was just trying to impress her. Fievel Mousekewitz: "Yep." Narrator: Fievel gave a satisfied grin, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned against a wooden post, Fievel Mousekewitz: "I'm kind of a hero, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow". Narrator #1: I wonder if she love me. Hiram Flaversham: Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow. Fievel Mousekewitz: Okay. Olivia Flaversham: Bye, Fievel. I love you. Fievel Mousekewitz: I love you too. (scenes cameras to Tiger, Tanya and Fievel was walking, and cuts to Hiram hugs and walks to Olivia) Part 3: We Are One (Camera switches to Hiram and Olivia was Walking) Narrator: What does Olivia love me? Well, I Don't Know. Well, Especially for Olivia was Teenage. Hiram Flaversham: Olivia, You're brilliant girl. I'm so proud of you. Who does Basil remind you of? Hmm? (Cuts to Olivia Flaversham) Olivia Flaversham: (cluelessly) Huh? What? Who? (Cuts to Hiram and Olivia was Walking) Hiram Flaversham: He's just like you when you're young. Olivia Flaversham: Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in? (Hiram and Olivia was Stop Walking) Hiram Flaversham: You mean the danger YOU put you in. You're be fine, you could be We Are One. (He smiles and playfully shoves her off the rock.) [ We Are One ] (Hiram grins back down at her, and they nuzzle as Hiram begins singing.) Hiram: As you go through life you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand (Mices are working and walking, and eating the lunch) And the only thing we know Is things always go The way we planned But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come true (Mices walking, mices are working.) We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are We are one (Olivia sings to her reflection in the river during her verse. A fish jumps out of the water and into her reflection at "The way I am?") Olivia Flaversham: If there's so much I must be Can I still just be me The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part Of some big plan? (Wind blows during this verse by Hiram, underscoring the reference to Basil's spirit.) Hiram Flaversham: Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one (They run through groups of mices, many with their young, as they approach Hiram's New Toy Store.) We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun (Running back up Olivia's New Living Room. He indicates it to her.) All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one Hiram Flaversham: As long as you live here, it's who you are. (he hugs her, and he walked to the down stairs. Olivia's open the window, and She's happy. Camera switches to Hiram's new toy store, slowing zooming out. to Hiram's new toy store. Fade to black.) Part 4: New Hope for the Green River (Green River. Teresa Brisby smells flower. Tony Toponi approaches from behind.) Tony Toponi: (muttering to herself) Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Fievel was even best friend. He just took her in. (he turns his attention to Teresa Brisby) Oh hey, Teresa. Where's the Fievel's sister, Tanya? (sarcastically) I don't understand. (Tony Toponi hits Teresa with feet; it kicks, and Teresa Brisby tumbles backward. Tony Toponi laughs.) Teresa Brisby: Tony! Where's Tanya? Did you leave her out there on his own again? Tony Toponi: I know! I know i did leave her out there on his own again. (Tony Toponi is ridden with vermin and termites. He is continually scratching himself.) Teresa Brisby: Fievel's gonna be mad. He told you to watch her! Tony Toponi: I know, i know! I know he told me to watch her. (he begins scratching his back against the tree trunk) I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest-- Ooogh! These cats! (he starts rolling around, scratching every place he can find on his body) (Teresa Brisby looks self-satisfied at Tony Toponi's condition.) Tony Toponi: (scooting along on his rear) I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance! Teresa Brisby: Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to him? Tony Toponi: Yeah? Don't think I won't! Teresa Brisby: Oh yeah? (chuckles) Here's your chance. (Fievel Mousekewitz walks slowly by Tony Toponi, carrying Tanya Mousekewitz in his hand. He ignores Tony Toponi entirely.) Tony Toponi: What? Oh... Fievel! Fievel, hi! (laughs nervously) Fievel, Could we grab some dinner, we have the, um... by the... okay. (Fievel Mousekewitz drops Tanya Mousekewitz. Teresa Brisby pounces next to her.) Teresa Brisby: Hey, Tanya. What were you... doing? Fievel Mousekewitz: (turning to Tony Toponi, who becomes visibly frightened) Tony! What do you do? You were supposed to be watching her! Tanya Mousekewitz: It's not his fault! I went off on my own! (Fievel Mousekewitz turns on Tanya Mousekewitz, backing her along the walls with his words.) Fievel Mousekewitz: What were you doing? Tanya Mousekewitz: N-nothing! Fievel Mousekewitz: Who has a evil villain? Tanya Mousekewitz: Warren! Fievel Mousekewitz: Who has revenge? Tanya Mousekewitz: Warren! Fievel Mousekewitz: And what have I told you about them? Tanya Mousekewitz: Sorry, Fievel! ...H-he didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-- Fievel Mousekewitz: Friends? I know, Olivia was my friend. You think you're talking about Warren T. Cat. And you think they build a giant war machine? What an idea! ... (he reconsiders) What an idea! You brilliant sister-- I'm so proud of you! (He kneads the frightened Tanya Mousekewitz with hands) You have the same conniving mind that made Mama and Papa so... proud. Tony Toponi: Yecch. (Fievel Mousekewitz growls at Tony Toponi, then picks up Tanya Mousekewitz. He carries her into a bedroom, as Tony Toponi.) Tony Toponi: (disgustedly) Ugh. The "chosen one". (Fievel Mousekewitz carries Tanya Mousekewitz into their bedroom, and deposits him in a bed; she rest with a grunt.) Fievel Mousekewitz: I now see the path to our glorious return to power! Tanya Mousekewitz: But I don't want-- Fievel Mousekewitz: Hush! Hush, my beautiful sister. You must be exhausted. [ My Lullaby ] Fievel Mousekewitz: Sleep, my beautiful sister Let your dreams take wing One day when she's a Scottish girl mouse She'll be sheriff duchess (Fievel Mousekewitz tucks Tanya Mousekewitz in.) Tanya Mousekewitz: Good night... Fievel Mousekewitz: Good night, my sister. Tomorrow, she training intensifies. (Fievel Mousekewitz's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent.) Fievel Mousekewitz: I've been exiled, persucuted Left alone with no defense 'Cause it soothes my inner mouse And it helps me get some rest But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense The sound of all Mices dying gasp They're squealing in my grasp His mouses mournful cry That's my lullaby Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live Tony Toponi: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Basil to save her Fievel Mousekewitz: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of love, oh my! That's my lullaby Parents is here... Olivia's will be Sheriff Duchess To love this sister Till Olivia learns to be sheriff duchess With a lust for being good! Tony Toponi: Sleep, ya girl sister! Uh-- I mean, precious sister Tanya! Teresa Brisby: One day when she's a Scottish girl mouse Fievel Mousekewitz: She'll be Sheriff Duchess! The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of Tanya's could stay Tony Toponi: The joy of vengeance Teresa Brisby: Testify! Fievel Mousekewitz: I can hear the cheering Tony Toponi and Teresa Brisby: Tanya! What a girl! Fievel Mousekewitz: Destroy War Machine And then our flag in U.S.A. Against a red sky That's my lullaby! (Fade to black.) Part 5: Basil got an Idea (Scene on Matthew's workshop. They're leaving) Jonathan Winters: That's great, End of story. Well, thank you for telling Olivia Goes West story. Matthew Broderick: Hold on, Guys. Stay with me. The story is not over, remember? Jonathan Winters and Robin Williams: Oooohhh... right. Matthew Broderick: Thank you. So, this is what could happened... But if Basil was got an idea. (Scene opens on Basil's house. He is doing a new picture of Olivia Flaversham as she was teenage.) Basil of Baker Street: Oh, Hiram... every day Olivia was teenage more beautiful, into a princess that will someday make us all very proud. (He paints a mouse on Fievel Mousekewitz, next to Olivia Flaversham.) But this mouse Fievel was teenage. And Olivia fills his heart with love. I am very worried, Hiram. Things are not going well. (Wind blows, rattling Basil's paints, and palette.) Basil of Baker Street: Hmm? You have a plan? (One color palette falls, splitting in half. Basil holds up the two halves against the painting of Olivia and Fievel, and brings them together until they join.) Basil of Baker Street: What? Fievel... Olivia... together? This is the plan? (yells) Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, Hiram, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds! (Wind blows hard at Basil) Basil of Baker Street: Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right-- okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing! Wait a minute. I have an idea. She's right. Her name is Olivia Flaversham! Don't Worry, Hiram! You're right he save the your daughter! (Camera trucks back, upwards, away from Basil) Basil of Baker Street: I was an idea. Don't worry, Olivia! I'm coming to help you! (Camera switches to Basil of Baker Street gonna run to tell David Q. Dawson, and Fievel and Olivia in the painting.) Part 6: Dawson meets Basil Category:Transcripts